Cake love
by Tropicallight
Summary: Abhijeet and Tarika trying to bake cake for birthday boy... can they bake it or will it result in something else... Abhirika based...


So... umm Hello.. I'm here with new one shot... I know I have to update my story but don't worry I'll update soon

Story begin-

Tarika with anger: Abhijeet seriously... meine tumhe bahut baar bataya...

Abhijeet hesitatingly: I.. I am really very sorry Tarika...

Tarika irritatingly: What sorry tell me what sorry...

Abhijeet with little irritation: Arey Tarika Jee aap bhi bahut overreact kr rahi ho... eggs hi toh hai...

Tarika sighed: Abhijeet baat eggs ki nahi hai... yeh dekho... while pointing at kitchen table... you created a mess...

Over kitchen table eggs were lying everywhere... some yolk was also on the cutlery... Not only table but in kitchen there was flour , sugar and other cake ingredients... in short whole kitchen was a **BIG** mess...

Abhijeet sheepishly: Tarika jee app toh janti hi hai naa mujhe cooking nahi aati...

Tarika smirked: voh to tumhara palak panner bhulne hi nahi deta(A/N- remember that episode;p)... phir tumne meri help k liye agree kyun kiya?

Abhijeet stammering: Arey voh too...

Flashback starts-

 _Acp sir: Toh sab log samaj gaye?_

 _Cid team in unison: Yes sir!_

 _Acp sir with smile: Good... toh ek baar dubara check krte hai... start Freddy... while pointing to him..._

 _Freddy: Sir mujhe aur Pankaj ko saare decoration items lekar aane hai..._

 _Purvi: sir mein aur Shreya mere ghar pr dinner prepare krenge..._

 _Daya: mein Freddy aur Pankaj ki decorations mein help karunga..._

 _Tarika: sir mein cake prepare karungi..._

 _Abhijeet interjected: Aur sir mein Tarika jee ki help..._

 _Daya whispered: haan haan pata hai help..._

 _Acp sir: very good tum logon ko yaad hai... mein birthday boy ko busy rakhunga... while pointing to everyone... chalo tum log shru ho jao.. Purvi , Shreya dinner banakr birthday boy k ghar lena... Daya , Freddy , Pankaj decorations shru karo..._

 _Cid team with unison: Yes Sir..._

Flashback ends...

Tarika: Tab kyun agree kiya...

Abhijeet with cute tone: arey mein toh apki help krna chahta tha...

Tarika: haan voh toh dikh hi raha hai... tumne kitni achi help ki... while pointing to kitchen mess...

Abhijeet trying to cover: Chodiye voh sab... ek baar phir se start krte hai... aap recipe batiye...

Tarika with little cute anger: Tisri baar bata rahi hun..

Abhijeet just smiled...

Tarika: Pehle ek bowl mein flour , sugar , cocoa , baking powder and soda , eggs , coffee , vanilla dalna hai use achi tarah s mix krna hai then oven mein rakhna hai... simple...

Abhijeet while trying to figure out: mein kya karu?

Tarika: aap sirf eggs crack karo... aur please is baar bowl mein last time ki tarah table pr nahi...

Abhijeet while saluting: Yes boss... Tarika smiled and continued her work of making cake...

Abhijeet Pov- Haye Tarika jee... aap kitne cute lagte ho work krte hue.. nahi nahi.. he corrected himself... aap toh har work cute lagte... bilkul angel ki tarah... he was busy staring at her face when she suddenly noticed... she can feel heat raising to her cheeks...

Tarika blushing: Abhijeet eggs crack kareye... mujhe mt ghuriye...

Abhijeet with small blush: huh.. haan... they continued their work... Tarika was mixing the cake batter... Abhijeet was trying to crack eggs... he was doing very cautiously so that _his_ Tarika Jee don't get angry... finally after cracking eggs and putting into bowl step-1 was completed.

Tarika put batter into oven...

Tarika sighed: finally... ab hume 20 min bake krna hai... phir finish...

Abhjeet happily: haan cake toh kaafi tasty dikh raha hai...

Suddenly Tarika felt something in her eye...

Tarika: ahh...Abhijeet shayad meri eye mein kuch chala gaya hai... dekhna...

Abhijeet hovered over Tarika and start checking her eye... they were so close to each other... they were feeling each other's breath.. Abhijeet was busy in checking... but Tarika can feel heat rising to her face...

Daya entered: Tarika tum mere... he stopped... from what he watched he thought that they were kissing... a squeak came from his mouth... due to happiness his leg hit table and noise come making Abhijeet realise that they have a company...

Abhijeet normally: Arey Daya tum kab aaye..aur tum beech men kyun ruk gaye... tum kuch keh rahe the naa...

Daya smirked: keh to raha tha.. but mujhe laga ki mein tumko disturb kr raha hun..

Tarika with confused tone: disturb voh kese?

Daya with little laugh: tum log kissing vissing mein busy the... yaar kahi bh shru ho jate ho... kitchen mein ho... bahar sb log decorations kr rhe hai... kisi n dekh liya toh?

Abhijeet and Tarika with a heavy blush: Kissing..?!

Abhijeet trying to explain: Daya voh toh Tarika ki eye mein kuch gir gaya tha mein use nikal raha tha...

Daya smirked: haan haan pata hai...Tarika decided to say something but Daya spoke... Tarika tum mere sath living room mein chalo... hume colour combinations samaj nahi aarahe... tum birthday boy ko achi tarah s janti ho... humari help kr do...

Tarika: hmm okay... while turning to Abhijeet... Abhijeet mein living room mein jaa rahi hu... tum 10 min baad cake nikal kr dekh lena... kahi overbake naa ho jaye...

Abhijeet: theek hai.. tum aaram s help karo..

Tarika went to help Daya... Abhijeet got bored after 5 min that he decuded to play game on his mobile... he lost track of time...

After 30 mins...

Tarika rushed to kitchen: Abhijeet yeh jalne ki smell kesi hai?

Abhijeet came to real life from game life: Are baap re!

Tarika quickly opened oven and saw nothing but black shadow of smoke and black burnt crisp...

Tarika in pure anger: Abhijeet mein kaha tha 10 min baad check kr lena... ek chota sa kaam nahi kr sakte tum...

Abhijeet in pure fear: I.. I.. a.. am sorry... voh game ki vajah s bhul gaya...

Tarika angrily: bhul gaye... bhul gaye... 20 min baad Acp sir aajayenge aur birthday boy bhi...humare paas time nahi hai ki ek dusra cake banaye aur naa hi ingredients...

Abhijeet started to speak but cut by Shreya... due to smoke everyone including Shreya , Purvi , Freddy , Pankaj , Daya has gathered...

Shreya: yeh smoke kese... while observing cake... aur yeh cake ko kya hua...

Tarika with anger: yeh to tum apne Abhijeet sir se hi puch

Shreya turned to Abhijeet..

Abhijeet with little fear: voh Tarika mujhe keh kr gayi thi ki 10 min baad cake check kr lena.. pr mein bhul gaya...

He was feeling sorry... after seeing this Daya spoke...

Daya trying to lighten the situation: Arey Abhijeet Tarika chill...

Pankaj: but sir cake ka kya krenge... Acp sir hume kacha chaba jayenge..

Daya after some thinking: nahi aisa kuch nahi hoga... abhi bhi kuch time hai sir ko aane mein... mein jaldi s cake lekar aata hun... tum log table set karo...

Everyone nodded... Daya turned to leave but Tarika stopped..

Tarika : ek min Daya... chocolate flavour ka cake lana.. birthday boy ko chocolate flavour bahut pasand hai..

Everyone smiled... they started arranging food on dining table which was prepared by Purvi and Shreya... some were checking decorations again...

Suddenly Abhijeet's phone ringed..

Acp sir: Abhjeet sab kuch ready hai naa...hum log aarahe hai... lights off krdo...

Ahijeet stammering: ha.. haan sir...sab kuch ready hai... he cut the call..

He turned to his fellow mates... and shouted

Abhijeet: Chalo jaldi s light off kr do... voh log aarahe hai...

Tarika interjected: but cake?

Shreya with assuring tone: aap log chinta mat kariye Daya sir aane hi vale hai...

Freddy relived: shukr hai..

Suddenly they heard a car noise... they switched off the light and went to their hiding place...

Birthday boy whining: yeh kahan lekar jaa rahe ho aur... aur eyes kyun covered hai meri... kahi aap mera kidnap toh nahi kr rahe...

Acp sir smiled at this... Arey tumhe kon kidnap kr sakta hai... chalo toh mere saath... he opened the front door aur uncovered birthday boy's eyes...

Cid team in unison: **Surprise...** Happy birthday _Salunkhe sir!_ (A/N- apko kya laga kiska birthday hai;p)

Everywhere there was balloons , colourful strips , big posters with Happy Birthday Salunkhe sir written over it...

Salunkhe can't be more happy than this... he know Acp treats him as his bestie but this was going to best birthday for him...

Saunkhe trying to speak: Yeh.. yeh sab... I mean just wow... tum logon n sab mere liye kiya... thanku so much...

Acp sir in light tone: Arey yaar kyat u bhi emotional ho raha hai... enjoy kr... he hugged Salunkhe and wished him happy birthday...

All entered inside and after exchange of wishes and giftes...

Acp sir: chalo ab cake ki baari... Tarika , Abhijeet cake lana...

Salunkhe with happy tone: chocolate cake?

Acp sir nodded...

Both were horrified... they don't want to make Salunkhe sad..

Tarika stammering: sir... voh.. voh... Abhijeet jao lekar aayo...

Abhijeet equally horrified: voh.. voh...

Daya interjected: cake yeh raha... apka fav chocolate cake...

Everyone felt relieved.. Abhijeet mouthed thanku to Daya and everyone went to cut cake... the whole event went well.. they fully enjoyed cake and Purvi and Shreya's cooking...

After everything is done... Abhijeet was on way to drop Tarika home... he noticed her staring ouside the window... gentle wind was blowing... finally he gathered some courage..

Abhijeet with little courage: Tarika mujhe aap se ek sawal puchna hai...

Tarika smilingly: bolo

Abhijeet: aap guessa toh nahi ho naa... meri vajah s apka cake kharab ho gaya...

Tarika again smilingly: arey koi nahi... saara event kitne ache s guzra... vese Abhijeet mujhe bhi aapse ek sawal puchna hai...

Abhijeet smiled: bolo

Tarika slyly: voh cake mein meri help Vaibhav krne vala tha... pr aapne use ek faltu ka case dekar bhaga kyun diya...

Abhijeet was like huh: kiska name le liya apne Tarika jee... he muttered... out loud... voh... voh... mein nahi chahta tha voh apki help kare...

Tarika was feeling very very shy she thought Abhijeet was going to confess... she said: voh kyun Abhjeet

Abhijeet blushing like crazy: voh... voh... voh to... mein... apse...p..p..p..p.. again his train stopped at pyaar

Tarika sighed: rehne do Abhijeet... she was feeling sad... her all hopes were broke... Abhijeet noticed this... he understood that Tarika loves him..

Abhjeet Pov- Tarika don't worry kl toh kuch bhi ho jaye... mein apko apni dil ki baat batakr hi rahunga... pr pehle apko invite bhi toh krna hai...

Abhijeet again stammering: voh... voh... aap.. mere.. sath... coffee... pr... chaloge...

Tarika with little blush: haan kyun nahi... she thought... shayad kal yeh mujhe propose kr de... nahi Tarika don't get your hopes high... jab voh tut ti hai toh bahut bura lagta hai... both smiled at each other..

He dropped Tarika at her home she hugged him making hm red and went to his home... he can't be more happy than this... this was his best day ever... now Abhjeet knew Tarika love him...

Abhijeet muttered before going to sleep: kal ka day mein apki life ka best day banaunga... just wait and watch...

Story finish...

Phew so it end..

I hope it is not rushed...

So how's it...

Don't forget to review and enjoy..

-Himanshi


End file.
